Craving you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rin is the prince of demons and ruler of the underworld. He fell in love with the prince of rain Haruka Nanase. As kids he made a promise to marry Haruka and make him his bride. 8 years later Rin comes back to fulfill that promise; But how will Haru feel about this? RinxHaru, OCxSousuke, FLUFF, YAOI, SMUT/LEMON-(later)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Before you read this grab a pillow and/or stuffed toys**

 **Because the fluff feels train has set off and there is no stopping it. If you are weak to feels then you should listen to the warning.**

 **Please favourite, follow and review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

 _ **8 years prior**_

 _Haru was sat with his feet dipped in the water quietly; he loved the feeling of being submerged in the water. It was so relaxing; never was he as content as he was near water. He could feel his troubles wash away and his inner self become at peace; like nothing else mattered._

" _Oi Haru; if you leave your feet in there much longer your feet with wrinkle" a cheeky voice said from behind him._ _A cute maroon haired boy around his age was stood behind him. His name was Rin Matsuoka and just like him was the future ruler to a country._

 _Haru stared at him blankly; while he didn't ever admit it vocally he did care a lot about Rin. He would miss him when he had to return home._ _By the laws of their kingdoms; they were now both of age to train to become rulers. They were now 10 years old and were to become rulers when they reached the age of 16._

 _Rin smiled cheekily "Come on water boy; time to go" he teased fondly flashing his white teeth as he grinned. He reached out his open hand to Haru to help him up; if not he would never leave and go home._

 _Haru gazed at him quietly then took his hand and got up. The water made a soothing splashing sound as he got up. He would miss being near its soothing gentleness; the way it ran over his skin._

 _The pair then walked together down the boardwalk. The sun was setting and hitting the horizon bathing them in a reddish light. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold on such a warm summer's evening._

 _Rin gazed at the sunset dreamily "Sure is beautiful isn't it" he sighed gently. Back in the kingdom he would rule; it was always a black sun._ _His home was in constant darkness apart from the light of the black sun that radiated over them. He liked to visit the world up top to see what it felt to walk in the light._

 _Haru nodded in agreement; he liked the colours the sun made on the water as it set; like a painting from some beautiful dream._ _But no matter how beautiful something was; he couldn't lift the sadness from his heart. The fact that Rin would be leaving soon hurt him deeply._

 _Never being able to see Rin's smile again, to never be able to play with him again, to never hear his laugh again; that was just too cruel._ _Tears stung his blue eyes as the impending unavoidable fate swirled around his mind. He didn't want Rin to leave; because he would be all alone._

" _Haruka-chan" Rin said gently. He had seen the hurt in Haru's eyes and already knew what was wrong._ _He didn't want to leave Haru either; but as it was there was nothing they could do. He would miss the Dandere prince of water._

 _Haru bowed his head quietly; sadness filling his eyes. It often surprised him how well Rin could read his emotions_ " _I...I'm gonna miss you Rin-chan" Haru said quietly hiding the fact that he wanted to cry._

 _Rin smiled and stopped walking; he stood in front of Haruka and held his hands gently. He would never forget Haru; not ever. He was so cute and so stubborn; with his weird water obsession. It would be hard not remember such a cute face and personality._

 _Haru gazed up to look into Rin's beautiful maroon eyes; he would miss them so much. Rin was capable of acting like a stubborn tough guy; but deep down he was sweeter and softer than cookie dough._

" _Haru lets make a promise" Rin said bluntly his eyes warm and loving. He would come back to Haru when they were older; then they could always be together. Nothing would ever tear them apart again._

 _Haru's eyes widened and he looked at Rin with hope and confusion. Was he going to stay? Did that mean he had changed his mind on leaving? He hoped it was so._

 _Rin's smile became fond "When we grow up; I'll come back to you. Then we can get married so we never have to be apart again" he suggested gently._

 _The truth was ever since he met Haru he had harbored deep romantic feelings for him. It didn't take a genius to figure out his feelings for Haru were mutual. But now they were being torn away from each other. It was just too cruel to handle._

 _Haru gasped and his cheeks flushed bright red. Had Rin just proposed to them even though they were still kids? Did he even understand what the hell he was saying?_

 _Rin saw his hesitation and confusion then laughed awkwardly. He was aware they were still kids and had a lot of growing up to do. As it was he had no ability to protect Haru or show how much he actually meant to him. He needed to leave so he could grow stronger and more confident; someone who Haru could rely on._

" _Not now; but someday when we are grown up I'll come find you again. So wait for me ok?" Rin said quietly his voice cracking._ _God it would be hard without Haru beside him; not being able to look into those alluring blue eyes anymore. Not to see every emotion he conveyed silently through them._

 _The way he got excited over fish snacks, the way he looked so content around water, but most of all how much he loved stuffed toys. God the image of Haru snuggling a stuffed dolphin made this harder for him._

" _Rin-chan" Haru said gently. He was the first friend he ever made; he spent so much time alone that he would need time getting used to never having anyone to play with._

 _A few tears spilled down Rin's cheeks but he wiped them away bravely with his fists "Damn it all; and I tried to look so cool too" he muttered tearfully. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry; but he had ended up breaking it after all._

 _Haru knew this was as hard for Rin as it was him. 7 years was an awfully long time to be separated from one another. It would be hard not being able to play with each other anymore._

 _He clenched his fists tightly bowing his head. His heart was pounding in his chest and this was really scary to say. But he wanted to see Rin again no matter what. If he left it without saying anything he would only regret it later on._

" _I...I'll wait for you" Haru stammered awkwardly. He wasn't good at conveying his feelings; but he didn't want Rin to leave without him saying anything. He needed to give Rin reassurance that he would be ok without him._

 _Rin stared at him in awe; usually Haru was so stoic and never really spoke. Yet here he was being all brave and romantic. He wouldn't let Haru forget this moment; not ever. He would hold it close to his heart and make him remember it when they were finally reunited with one another._

 _Haru looked up to face Rin his cheeks red as the sunset they were stood under. He didn't know if it was adrenaline or the fear of losing Rin; but right now he felt braver than usual. He needed to make the most of this moment before he chickened out and became all shy again._

 _He swallowed nervously "Go home and grow stronger; coz I will too. So you don't have to worry coz I'll wait for you" he stammered shyly._ _That probably sounded like the cheesiest quote possible but he meant it. He would train hard to become a powerful ruler and when that day came he would find Rin again._

 _Rin felt his tears well up all over again but he held them back. He had definitely fallen for the right guy. Sure he was not one to be honest about how he felt; and he was really really shy._ _But Haru had a good heart; he was kind, loyal, caring and the way his eyes lit up when he was happy made Rin smile. Nobody else could take his place in Rin's heart._

" _HARU YOU DUMMY!" Rin cried tearfully. Saying such cheesy words wasn't fair at all. If he said things like that then he really wouldn't be able to leave; even though he knew he couldn't._

 _He wrapped his arms around Haru's neck tightly and hugged him. He loved Haru so much; he was nobody else he had ever met._ _He smelled like the ocean and fish; salty but not overpowering. He didn't mind the smell; in fact he had come to embrace it._

 _He didn't want to leave Haru; he didn't want to say goodbye. He wanted to stay beside him and play. But above all he wanted Haru to remember him. He wanted to know this wouldn't mean nothing in the years to come. That he was really doing the right thing and that Haru would still remember him when they grew up._

 _Haru said nothing and simply stood there still surprised by Rin's hug. Eventually the tears he held back spilled over silently. He would miss Rin's warm hugs so much._ _Slowly he reached out and reached his arms around Rin's back to return his hug. He wanted to remember Rin's warmth in his memory._

 _The pair stood there quietly for a while; the sunset lowering further into vanishing. Their shadows growing and their bodies stained with the red light. Time seemed to stop as they held each other; the water gently lapping in the background._

 _Eventually Rin pulled away sniffing quietly; it was time to say goodbye even though he didn't want to. He wiped his eyes gently but more threatened to fall. He had never hurt so much in his entire life; not even when his sister made fun of his pointy teeth._

 _Haru stiffened as Rin pulled away from him; his warmth still lingering on his skin. This wasn't fair; why was this happening? Why did he have to be separated from the first friend he ever made as a prince?_

 _Rin then turned around quickly and walked down the boardwalk quickly. If he stayed any longer it would become too painful. He had to leave now before he changed his mind altogether._

" _Rin-chan!" Haru called out loudly. Why couldn't this last a bit longer? Why did he have to go now?!_

 _Suddenly dark smoke surrounded Rin and his eyes glowed red; he had to go now. If he didn't he would never want to leave and his promise would mean nothing. He had to become someone who would never hurt Haru like this again. Who could ease whatever troubles lay in his heart._

 _He had to become ruler to eventually replace his mother as ruler. He was the eldest child and it was his duty to do so. Even if it meant he had to leave his beloved Haru._

" _RIN-CHAN DON'T GO!" Haru cried tearfully rushing after him. God why was this happening? Why did this have to be so unfair?! Why couldn't they just stay together?_

 _Rin stiffened; if he looked back he wouldn't be able to go. He wouldn't be able to commit to his promise and grow stronger. Then his proposal to Haru would mean nothing at all. He wouldn't be able to protect him and wipe away his tears._

 _Haru stumbled after Rin almost falling over; he was so upset that his tears were blinding him so he couldn't see properly. He reached out to grab Rin; he wanted to go with him. He didn't care how scary or dark it was; because he would be Rin's light._

 _Rin turned to face Haru tearfully his red eyes glowing with black slits. Tears were spilling down his cheeks like a waterfall._ " _Goodbye Haru-chan; wait for me like we promised ok?" he whispered his voice cracking. He then vanished into thin air in the cloud of smoke._

 _Haru's eyes widened and he then fell face first onto the hard wood. He winced in pain and he looked up to see Rin was gone. The tears then spilled over and he erupted into heavy sobs his body arching as he did so._

 _Rin was gone; his best friend and his first love was gone. He would never be able to see his smiling face again; not for seven years. His world shattered and his voice erupted into loud screaming sobs. He didn't care anymore; he was hurting so much. He had just lost the only friend he ever had and he wouldn't get so see him again; for a long, long time._


	2. C2: Awkward reuniting

**Haru and Rin are reunited 8 years later after their promise**

 **but it seems they have both changed compared to the child they used to know**

 **Warning; Humor and fluff**

 **I would like to thank Unicornbelossom for the ideas and will be using more of them in future chapters**

 **please check out her works as she is very talented**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru opened his eyes slowly his head still fuzzy from sleep. He had that dream again from his childhood. One from long ago where he has been stood by the lake near his house; stood on a board walk with a boy with maroon hair.

He couldn't remember the boys face or his name and only knew he had been important to him. He had been someone special but he never knew what happened to him. Only that since that day he had harboured a heavy sadness and deep unbinding sense of loneliness in his heart. But he didn't know why it was there in the first place.

All he could remember was the face that he had made a promise to the boy. He had promised to become his husband when he grew up. It had been a sweet promise but one that had never followed through.

He chuckled to himself at his amusement "I must be half asleep to be thinking of such things" he thought to himself. Slowly he climbed out of his bed wearing only a pair of dark blue silk bottoms. Due to the heat of the desert he didn't like to wear a lot to bed.

He then stretched slowly and made his way to the pool. He loved spending hours in the crystal glass waters and basking in its cool warmth. He was never more at peace than he was soaking or swimming in the water as he was anywhere else. He just felt like he belonged; like he had lived there in a previous life.

 _ **A short time later**_

Haru sat half submerged in the water his arms rested on the side of the pool. His blue eyes were gazing off into the distance as he created small whirlpools to entertain himself. Nothing brought him more joy than watching water dance. It filled his heart with so much joy and lifted his spirits.

Suddenly he heard a loud bubbling coming from the pool. He looked up to see a red patch appearing in the middle of the pool not that far away from him. He had never seen such a thing in his life.

The water hissed as if boiling and the red patch glowed wildly as a strong dark energy pulsed from it. This gave Haru an uneasy feeling and he backed away from it but didn't run.

"What?...the water is turning red" he said in confusion. He had to still be half asleep; this couldn't be real. Nobody of the countries he was in union with could use magic like this. This beyond anything he had ever seen before in his life.

Suddenly out of the crimson glowing water a pale hand appeared causing Haru to shiver. It was slender and yet the hand of a male (who apparently liked black nail polish)

"A person?" Haru questioned mentally his face still filled with shock. He would make them pay for trespassing in his palace (especially during such a private time). Nobody saw him in his most vulnerable state not even servants; he did not allow such things.

Suddenly a maroon haired boy around his age with matching eyes appeared before him floating above the water. He gave off a dark unpleasant aura that made Haru's blood run cold.

He had black spiky horns protruding from his head in a curved shape; just barely meeting each other. A black pointy tail appeared from his rear and twirled around his left leg reaching his ankle. The end of it looked like a pointy shaped hard but was sharp and spiky able to pierce just about anything.

He had sharp white fangs that brought fear to Haru's heart. They looked strong enough to puncture flesh with ease. However he still couldn't get over how he was wearing black nail polish. Was he some kind of Goth wannabe?

He was wearing black elbow length fingerless gloves making his arms look long and slender. However they were toned with strong muscle making him look kind of erotic. Around his neck was a silver cross pendant with a glowing demonic red eye in the centre.

Around his body he was wearing a black open chest vest with so sleeves. From the open parts you could see pale skin and delicious toned muscle making Haru blush. On his lower body he was wearing black ripped trousers which in Haru's opinion made him look like a wannabe rebel.

But they did make his butt look good with how tight they were; he was also wearing pair of studded combat boots with straps to complete the look. While he had no idea of who he was; he had a good sense of fashion.

The demon spotted Haru his maroon eyes glowing slightly red and a sense of mischief in them. He smiled flashing his white teeth at Haru wickedly "Haruka Nanase right?" he questioned bluntly.

Where had the time gone? The cute boy he had known was now a stunning young man. He could barely believe they were the same person. Perhaps being apart from him for so long had done some good.

Haru frowned at the pronunciation of his full name. He had always hated how his mother gave him such a girly name. As a child he had been given a lot of grief for it and so he shortened it to sound more boyish.

The demon saw his expression and smiled cheekily "Sorry my bad; you prefer to be called Haru don't you?" he apologized playfully. Even as kids Haru had never liked being referred to as his full name. The local kids used to tease him for how girly it sounded.

" _How does this guy know my name?"_ Haru mentally questioned suspiciously. How in the hell had he found him anyway? He lived alone and took care of himself despite being a prince. He hated the idea of having no privacy and being lazy and making others do his work.

The demon then reached out a long arm to touch Haru. It had been 8 years since he had been this close to him. Every day during training he had been all he had thought about. He missed him so much and cried himself to sleep at how he couldn't see him anymore. But now they were back together again.

"I'VE MISSED Y...OOOOU" Rin cried out loudly his voice suddenly hinted with pain as a metal vase hit his head. How had his cute Haruka become so mean and rough? He used to love holding his hand and playing with him.

"Perverts should be punished" Haru retorted coldly. A Random demon had appeared in his bathing chamber and acted as if he knew him. On top of that he had tried to touch him when he barely knew him. How dare he act so familiarly with him!

Rin rubbed his head grumbling crossly. That had really hurt; but thanks to his demon genes it would heal quickly. However he wasn't too happy at the rude gesture when he was just being affectionate.

It wasn't like they were strangers; they used to be affectionate with each other all the time. Only now as teenagers they could convey their feelings for each other properly without any confusion. However it seemed Haru didn't want to play that game.

"You've become even colder as you grew up" he muttered crossly under his breath. Sure Haru had been somewhat distant and hard to approach as a kid; but he had been a lot cuter.

He used to enjoy holding his hand, going swimming and playing tag. Hell sometimes when they went to the water side they used to splash each other. Sometimes they would hide in caves when it rained and would huddle up to each other to keep warm. Yes they had both been shy slightly but Haru trusted Rin back then and loved spending time with him.

"Now he's just a cold meanie" Rin muttered gloomily bowing his head. How had he done such a 180 in just 8 years. God he wished he could go back and switch past Haru's personality with the current Haru.

Haru frowned crossly and glared at Rin intently "How do you know my name? I've never met you in my life!" he snapped crossly. Had he been spying on him and learned about who he was? Was he sent to kill him or something?

Rin smirked at Haru cheekily; while he didn't like being attacked by Haru he did his new fiery attitude. He wasn't used to seeing him so hot headed; it was kind of hot.

"My, my Haru; you've become pretty feisty since you were a kid. But you've also become a bit of an ass since then" Rin mocked. Who knew that his training to become a prince and future ruler would change him into such an uptight bastard?

Haru held his ground firmly and gripped the side of the bath tightly. He wouldn't run away from his enemy. As a prince it was his duty to protect his country from enemies. He never ran from danger unless it was his life was at stake.

"Answer my questions demon!" Haru snapped sharply. He had just about enough of his stupid games. He wanted to know what his purpose for breaking in was and why he spoke to him so familiarly.

Rin was impressed at Haru's courage; he certainly had grown a pair since he was a kid. He chuckled quietly causing Haru to tense. But he would have to tame him and teach his body on why he shouldn't disobey him.

He then teleported suddenly causing the water prince to panic; the latter hadn't predicted what his powers may be. Suddenly Haru found himself pinned to the very wall he had backed up against. Before him he was met with the intense glare of the demons eyes.

His arms were held either side of him and the demon's grip held firm; too tight for him to break free. He was no semi submerged in the water up to his waste to get closer to Haru.

Suddenly his Maroon eyes glowed a frightening red colour; just like the same crimson the water had been before he appeared. All of a sudden a hallucinogenic mirage appeared around them.

They were in the middle of a cave instead of his castle anymore. There was waterfalls surrounding them and the cave walls glistened like crystals. Haru gasped in amazement; he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

While the latter was distracted Haru moved closer to the young water prince closing the gap between them. "You should remember..." he cooed seductively his eyes still glowing red.

Haru shivered as he felt the toned muscular body of the demon press against his own. He had never had time for relationships while training; so this was a new sensation for him.

The demon pressed his face closer to Haru's ear his bangs tickling Haru's skin "...The name of your beloved Fiancé" he said huskily. He had meant that promise he made as kids and he planned on fulfilling it to the utmost extent.

Haru blushed wildly his mind exploding at what he had just been told. He had a fiancé? He was going to marry someone? Since when?!

He recalled making a promise to a boy long ago but he hardly recalled what they looked like or what their name was. God he barely even knew if that same person even remembered him anymore!

The Demon pulled back smiling at Haru their faces nearly touching. His Maroon eyes were intense and seductive making Haru's heart race like a jackhammer. Who knew such a beautiful man would make his heart race like this.

"I'm Rin Matsuoka; the prince of demons and future ruler of the shadow demon realm. I've come to fulfil the promise to marry you Haru" he stated boldly. Yes it had taken a long time; years of being apart from the one he loved for the sake of growing stronger. The many nights he had spent crying into his pillow yearning for Haru had been unbearable.

But now all that time apart had been worth it because here he was now. Beside the boy he loved and able to be with him again like he always dreamed. All his fantatsies of being with Haru again would become reality.

Haru stared at the maroon haired demon boy before him. That name sounded familiar but he didn't know why.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Rin-Chan don't go!" Haru screamed loudly his tone pleading. He didn't want to lose Rin; he didn't want to be forgotten._

 _Rin turned to face the young black haired water prince sadly. Tears spilled down his cheeks as the smoke began to elope him taking him back to the demon realm._

" _Wait for me ok Haru-chan?" he said tearfully his voice cracking as he began to disappear._

" _DON'T GO! RIN-CHAAAN!" Haru screamed loudly as his beloved friend disappeared before his very eyes._

 _ **8 years later**_

Haru felt the world crash upon his shoulders as he connected to the dots from his childhood to his current situation. It couldn't be...that same cute little boy who was shy but a cry-baby; was now this teenage pervert?!

How had he changed so much in just 8 years?! He expected to meet a shy but sweet demon who wanted to play! Not some peeping tom! How had he become such a pervert?!

Rin perked up his tail wagging from side to side happily "I take it you remember me?" he said affectionately. Yes he had changed and his baby face was gone. But he had grown stronger just like he promised. Now he could protect Haru from danger and keep him safe.

" _I made a promise to the son of Lucifer! I promised to marry the eldest son of one of the most dangerous and powerful demons in existence! How did things turn out like this?!_ Haru mentally screamed anxiously.

Rin's expression became gentle and he released the grasp of the water prince. He had just been so happy to see him again. He had never intended to scare him; but when he saw how sexy he had become he couldn't hold back.

Haru rubbed his wrists gently a little peeved at how hard he had been holding onto him. He really had become stronger since their childhood. Back then Rin could barely stand up for himself in a fight.

Rin bowed his head sadly gazing into the crystal waters surrounding him "I waited 8 years; 8 fucking years to see you again Haru. You have no idea how lonely I was; how angry I was that I had to leave you like that..." he explained gently.

Haru's expression softened and his eyes lightened; he had never believed he was so precious to him even after all these years. He would have thought he would have moved on and married some demon girl.

"...So I trained hard. I pushed myself beyond my limits both mentally, physically and emotionally so I could see you again. Only I guess during that time you forgot all about me" he laughed sadly his eyes glistening with tears.

Haru felt a sharp pain in his chest at hearing those words. He never wanted to forget Rin; never had he wished such a thing. He recalled how when the heart and mind could no longer tolerate any more trauma or sadness; it blocked out those emotions.

Maybe during childhood the sense of losing Rin so suddenly had caused him to forget to prevent any more pain. The human body was fragile like that Y'know. To cope with pain it blocked out the cause.

Rin saw the guilty expression of Haru and smiled sadly feeling a little naked. He never really let anyone see him like this; his more fragile self. God he felt so pathetic right now.

He sighed heavily "Haru you may not believe it but I _do_ love you. You mean more to me than anyone in the world. There are few people in this world who are as precious to me as you are" he explained solemnly.

Haru's blue eyes lit up a little hearing this. Never had he believed that he would ever be precious to anyone in his life. The fact that Rin had waited all these years to see him again and finally made that promise meant a lot to him.

Haru's gaze softened and he felt guilty for acting so coldly after Rin was so happy to see him. Granted he could have made his entrance less perverted but he was still somewhat happy. Nobody had ever put so much effort into seeing him or changing themselves for him. As he used to be Rin would have never been able to rule beside him.

To unite the countries they needed strong rulers who could band together and keep their countries safe. If Rin had stayed the same then surely he would have never been able to take over from his mother.

If he had put up with loneliness, heartbreak and separation for 8 years till they were reunited then he was most definitely serious about him. "I'm sorry Rin; I didn't know I meant that much to you" Haru apologized softly. He hoped that his head wasn't too sore from the vase.

He would happily marry Rin to reunite their kingdoms knowing their love was mutual. However given their long separation he would rather they take it slow to begin with. He had no intention of doing _those_ types of things so early on in their relationship.

Rin's red eyes welled up with tears and his cheeks flushed gently with a gentle blush. Somewhere deep down the Haru he knew as a child was still in there somewhere!

"HAAARUU!" he cried out tearfully wrapping his arms around his fiancé and sobbing gently. He had missed him so fucking much; but it didn't matter anymore because they were never going to be apart again.

Haru was a little taken aback by the sudden gesture of affection. He spent so much time by himself while studying that he wasn't used to the affection of others.

Sure he played with Nerine when he was younger and they were still very close. But she was like family to him and nothing more. Her duty was to protect Haru and make sure he was able to build a strong and powerful kingdom.

However he wondered how she would act around the demon prince. He had told her about him when they were younger but they had never met. He imagined she would be quite shocked.

Rin's demon tail wagged gently from side to side making the raven prince smile. It seemed that his childhood love had become quite the Tsundere. This made Haru smile at the many ways he could mess with him.

He placed one hand on Rin's head and patted him gently. He knew that if he didn't Rin would only continue sobbing. However he found it quite cute that even as a 17 year old Rin was still a crybaby at heart

"Haru..." Rin said quietly his voice still tearful and slightly hiccupped. God he looked so uncool right now. Thank god none of his servants or his sister Gou could see him right now. He would never be able to live such a thing down.

Haru raised an eyebrow curiously wondering what else the demon prince wanted. He had been enough trouble already.

"I...I love you..." Rin said shyly his cheeks flushing as his sobs became gentler. He never thought the day would come when he could see him again. It was like a wonderful dream.

Haru smiled and chuckled quietly; it seemed Rin could be cute when he wanted to be. However he hoped he wouldn't be like this all the time. It would become most tiring otherwise.

He sighed mentally and wonders what kind of marriage he had gotten himself into. He sure didn't expect his fiancé to turn out to be a cry-baby Tsundere.


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled thoughts

**OK CHAPTER 3!**

 **I would like to thank Unicornblossem13 for helping me create the character Nerine and another OC who will appear later**

 **Nerine is a water sprite who serves Haru and has known him since he was young. Their relationship is similar to that of siblings as she is Asexual and cannot feel romantic or sexual feelings.**

 **slight fluff and a subtle insight into Haru's past :)**

 **Hope you like and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Haru sat quietly on his bed as he enjoyed his breakfast. He had decided to eat in his room as after what happened earlier he needed to rest. After 8 years of being alone and longing for the boy who left him; he had finally come back and now wanted to fuck him.

You can imagine he was both confused and upset about the situation. After all his quiet peaceful morning had suddenly become dramatic and very adult within only a short amount of time.

One minute he was waking up and enjoying a relaxing bath; the next he was trying to fight off some demon trying to attack him. Then that same demon turned out to be his beloved childhood crush? Talk about drama.

How had the cute sweet little boy he knew turned into such a pervert? He couldn't understand how he had done such a 180. Had he suffered some form of abuse back home? He couldn't think of any other form of explanation.

Back then he had been stubborn, playful but shy. He had been very kind and always got upset did he do something that he felt may have upset Haru; even if he hadn't. He was always very conscious of his actions and was very considerate to Haru's personal space. So why was he suddenly all touchy feely?

Rin pouted crossly poking at his food "Oi Haru; don't you have anything else to eat? This fish really smells" he muttered sulkily. While he was aware fish was good for your heart and complexion; to eat it every day was just madness. You needed some form of variety in your diet for the love of kami!

He loved all sorts of food especially meat; hell as long as it tasted good he would eat it. But eating fish every day was just plain weird. Hell how had Haru not become sick of it after eating it for so long?

Haru clicked his teeth crossly shooting Rin a hateful glare "Someone who attacks a guy while bathing has no right to complain" he snapped coldly. He still hadn't forgotten how Rin trapped him like that.

Rin had simply just shown up out of nowhere and pinned him to a wall. If not for the fact Rin had been so cute he would have attacked him with his powers. After all what he had done was sexual harassment by any form.

The demon prince frowned sulkily "I'm your _fiancé;_ sex isn't really something new to me. Its normal given we are going to be married" he snapped defensively. Who knew Haru would grow up to be such a prude?

He had spent the last 8 years being loyal to only Haru; while other demons both male and female had thrown themselves at him. He had stayed chaste and loyal to Haru due to his love for him.

So if the fact he found Haru so attractive and wanted to fuck him so bad made him a pervert so be it. He was by no means ashamed of his love for Haru and was openly gay about his attraction to his gender. He could have any guy he wanted yet he chose to be loyal to Haru because he meant that much to him.

Haru gave him a look of disgust. Back in the demon realm it may have been normal to indulge in sex but it sure wasn't here. Perverted things were strictly banned here for a reason.

Haru knew what acts went down with two responsible adults; but mainly growing up perverted merchants had tried to attack him only for his Shikigami to protect him. Sorry that he was so traumatized by their actions that he found sex to be disgusting and something he hated very much.

But to think that his childhood love was a _demon_ of all things; creatures that powers solely fed off of darkness and lustful acts such as sex and sin. What was worse was that the boy he knew had become so corrupt when he had previously been so sweet and pure.

"I have no interest in marrying a perverted demon" he stated bluntly as he chewed on some mackerel. While he had hoped him to be different; it seemed that growing up Rin had become as tainted as a lecherous old man.

Rin stiffened tears filling his eyes; how could Haru be so cruel? He wasn't a pervert at all. He just wanted to convey the love he felt for Haru. Hell he had spent the last 8 years in celibacy; so what if he wanted to fuck Haru after holding back that long?

He was a healthy 17 year old demon for fucks sake; of course he was going to be horny! He grabbed his drink and threw it at Haru splashing him in the face. The latter complained bitterly as he was hit with juice unexpectedly.

Rin stood up quickly glaring at Haru hurtfully "I'm not a pervert! Sorry that I love you so much I want to fuck you!" he yelled defensively hurt in his tone. Wasn't that what people did when they liked each other? They kissed, hugged, cuddled, held and hand and fucked each other?

It was a normal thing regardless of gender or sexuality. 2 people had sex when they were attracted to one another or loved each other very much. To how a person that you desired them was of the highest form of flattery in terms of primal instinct.

"STUPID HARU!" Rin yelled angrily suddenly erupting into a cloud of smoke surprising the water prince. After the smoke cleared a black crow with maroon eyes appeared and then flew out of the room. A few black feathers fell to the floor as he sped out of the room. He had no desire to be around a guy who was simply going to insult him for falling in love with him.

Haru watched him leave quietly then sighed heavily. He picked up a towel and began drying his face in annoyance. "Now I need to take another bath" he muttered crossly. He only liked to take the normal 2 a day but today he would need 3.

" _Are you ok Haruka-sama?"_ a concerned female voice asked from the shadows. She had watched over the entire scene but given that Rin meant him no harm she had kept her guard. But now she could see that her master was in some form of distress.

Haru sighed heavily "I'm fine Nerine. Demons are known to be bothersome anyway". They always did love causing trouble. Why was it they could not be more calm and mature like she was?

They always seemed to want to play games and mess with others feelings. Hell he had no problem being away from him before so why was he now acting all lovey dovey and familiar? If he loved him so much why didn't he sneak away to see him?

A blue orb appeared beside him swirling round and round like a whirlpool glowing brightly. It eventually grew bigger and bigger until it transformed into a young girl around his age.

" _I heard you mention he attacked you. I hope you are not harmed at all"_ Nerine asked cautiously. She would not allow anyone to hurt her beloved master; no matter who it may be.

Nerine was a water nymph who had been bound to Haru since he was but a child. Shortly after Rin left his side he made a pact with her and she had been beside him ever since.

She was 5'2 in height and was a very attractive looking woman for a water sprite. She had peachy luminous skin that in some shades of light looked almost alabaster white. Her skin was smooth and silky to the touch (being a water nymph she had great complexion). To anyone but Haru she was a desirable young woman that nobody could touch.

She had a slender yet curvy proportioned body; she was healthy and had very little body fat but also had nice hips and healthy body weight. By normal human standards a size 10-12 in body size.

Due to her nature as a water nymph her body glowed with a whitish blue appearance. Her body reflected the surface of the water and shimmered with a natural light like the reflection on water.

Her eyes were a stunning greenish blue; compared to Haru's deep blue eyes. The best colour to describe them would be aqua blue. When you looked into them you could not help get lost in them; unless you were Haru.

Her hair reached her lower shoulders in radiant waves that resembled the ocean during a storm. It was light blue and shone in the light; it was shaped in wavy M bangs that reached her lower neck while the rest reached her shoulders.

By human standards Nerine was a desirable woman to most males; and females who were also attracted to women. However being a water sprite and a spirit; Nerine was asexual and had no sexual attraction to anyone.

Haru sighed wearily "He simply tried to seduce me. You have no reason to attack him" he reassured her. He didn't want her to attack Rin when he had not really done anything but make him feel uncomfortable.

While he would only have sex should he feel comfortable with that person; technically all Rin had done was slightly harass him. He had not raped or kissed him without permission so he was in his good books….for now.

Nerine hummed quietly. Even if Master Haru said such things he still seemed unsettled and discomforted about something and it worried her. She hated seeing him suffering some form of grief if it could be solved.

She slowly approached the bed and knelt down on it behind him. Even now she could tell when he was hiding something from her. She had been by his side for the past 8 years; she knew everything about him down to his every emotion. She could tell when he was keeping secrets.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around Haru's neck causing him to jolt but he didn't push her away. He was used to Nerine being close to him; she had been most of his young life.

" _Haruka-sama you are very precious to me. Please know if something is bothering you I will help ease your pain. So please don't hide things from me"_ Nerine soothed gently.

She had watched the young boy mature into a teenager and had been through ups and down with him. She still remembered how fragile he had been over the loss of his first love; a young boy named Rin.

It was strange to think that Haru's first love would become his fiancé. However how he had managed to forget him still confused her. She still after all these years could not fathom how such a thing had happened.

However she would still stand beside Haruka just like she had for the past 8 years. Her loyalty to him was unwavering and until he broke the pact or she was destroyed she would stay by his side.

Haru bowed his head quietly; his head was a mess right and now and what with the new current circumstances it was a lot for him to take in. He just couldn't handle all this at once; he was still a kind of a kid Y'know.

He reached his hand up to his shoulder to touch one of her hands and clasp it in his own. He had a strong unspoken bond with Nerine; one that was hard to understand. What he felt for her was not romantic in any way; nor was he sexually attracted to her either. However she was very important to him and he cared about her a great deal.

She had helped him grow as a person since he was a child; mentoring him and helping him grow stronger until he was ready to rule. And she was still here now; when he was almost 18 years of age and still supporting him. What would he do without her by his side?

"Thank you Nerine" he said gently. He didn't know what he would do about the situation with Rin; but with Nerine beside him everything would be ok.

Nerine smiled fondly; she could sense from his Ki that he was somewhat settled and less troubled but still needed to ease the conflicted emotions in his heart. However she could only do so much to help him and other things he needed to work out himself.

 _"I'm glad Haruka-sama; I hate seeing you unhappy"_ she said gently her tone filled with relief. No matter what it was that troubled him she would always do what she could to help him.

Haru stared at the food on his plate and then at Rin's plate. He couldn't leave things like this; he needed to speak to him even if he worked his nerves. He got up slowly from the bed and made his way in the direction Rin had headed.

"Nerine; please can you go find a meat dish from the kitchens?" He asked firmly. He knew that would make Rin happy right now; and he knew he would sulk otherwise.

Nerine chuckled fondly and smiled; he really had chosen an interesting husband. _"Of course Haruka-sama"_ she said obediently before vanishing into her swirling ball form again and teleporting away.

As Haru exited the room he sighed heavily; now to go find and make up with his future husband. He already knew this wasn't going to be easy "Where did he go honestly?" he muttered crossly.


	4. C4: Still precious to me

**NEW CHAPTER**

 **Sorry for the late update; I'm at my maternal grandma's place and the Wifi can be a bit dodgy**

 **Hope you like and please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin sat sulkily on the balcony outlooking the tropical dessert paradise that surrounded Haru's kingdom. It seemed as he better controlled his magic Haru had put it to good use. Now it was more lush and habitable compared to how it used to be with little oasis areas located in remote locations.

"Sometimes I think he loves the water more than he ever loved me" He pouted sulkily. He had even forgotten their promise for fucks sake. Had he meant so little to him that he decided to forget all about him and pretend he never existed?

If he knew he would so easily be forgotten; he would have married some demonic girl and made her his wife. However, he knew deep down he would never love her; not the way he did Haru.

He bowed his head sadly burying his face in his knees "Haru…. your such an idiot" he muttered sadly. Had he really meant so little to him that he was just some guy he knew in the past. Despite the fact they had spent every moment of their childhood by each other's side.

" _Who's_ an idiot?" Haru's voice responded from behind him his tone dark. Maybe he shouldn't have come to apologize after all. If he was just going to insult him and act like a spoilt child, he would leave. He would not be insulted in his own home like this.

Usually Rin would get scared or run away if someone overheard what he said. However, this time he didn't care that he had gotten caught. He spent 8 years thinking of nothing but Haru; training to become a strong ruler and becoming a husband he would be proud of.

He had pushed away any female demon who tried to come onto him and had rejected all their love letters and confessions. He had adamantly explained he had a boy in the surface realm who had given his heart to.

He had spent many lonely nights missing Haru and crying over how much he wanted to see him. When he had woken up from a dream where he and Haru could still play together; he had burst into floods of tears.

As he developed into his teens his love and desire for Haru had only grown. Yes, he had spied on Haru using magic but only so he could keep an eye on him so nobody stole his beloved.

However, he would not admit that he had also used it for masturbation material. If Haru ever knew he would hate him; not that Rin cared he was just showing how much he loved Haru.

Rin gripped his knee's which her tightly curled up to his face. He wasn't going to apologize for something he hadn't done. "You are! I'm not going to say sorry to you! I'm not the one who forgot a very important promise!" Rin retorted bitterly his eyes stinging with tears.

He wanted to go back to his childhood; to be with the Haru that had clung to him constantly. To the boy who had cried at the thought of losing him; the boy he fell for. He was starting to feel like an idiot for even thinking Haru had even been serious about him. All these years he had been chasing a dream and nothing more; god he felt stupid.

Haru irked at that comment; how was it Rin was even more childish as a teenager than he had been as a kid? He did feel bad that he forgot about Rin for so long; but that didn't mean he wasn't still important to him.

In the years Rin had been gone he felt very lonely. He even stopped going down to the lake after a while because it was not the same without Rin there too. He stopped going to anywhere he had spent time with Rin because it hurt too much.

He had shut himself up in the castle playing with water and creating bubbles to amuse himself. After Rin left his kingdom suffered a monsoon due to how much it rained; this was due to his rain manipulation being linked to his emotions.

He reached out to Rin slowly his arms wrapping around the demon princes neck gently. He was so fragile right now he feared he would break. He didn't want to lose the boy he had loved so much again. The idea of Rin vanishing from his life again made him feel scared and angry.

Rin stiffened as he felt a pair of arms snake their way around his neck. He hadn't been this close to Haru in years. The tension of the mood made him feel a little shy; but he was still mad at him.

"Haru…" Rin muttered suspiciously. If he thought, he was going to forgive him that quickly he was wrong. He was still really upset at him for being mean and calling him a perverted demon.

He had spent years pining over Haru; missing him every single day and longing to see him. But he stayed back in the demon realm because he knew the training was necessary; it didn't mean he didn't miss him though.

No doubt Haru cut off his emotions and believed Rin to have dumped him. He just focused his sadness into hatred which is why he now acted differently around him. He had stopped caring about him a long time ago.

Haru leaned his head against Rin's shoulder quietly; he even smelled the way he used to. Rich, musky and spicy; familiar yet soothing like an incense burner he used to keep away bugs.

"I missed you too Rin; I missed you so much I felt like I lost my heart" Haru whispered quietly. The day he lost Rin he had taken his heart with him; because no matter how hard he tried he could never get close to anyone else.

Did he _really_ believe he hadn't missed him or cared when he went away. Haru had been in hysterics when he vanished in front of him; sobbing manically while he curled up on the boardwalk where he had been.

His mother had been forced to come down to the docks to find him; only to find her son in bits sobbing over the demon boy he loved. No matter how much she coaxed or soothed her son his tears hadn't stopped causing the monsoon.

Sure, he cared about Nerine but she was more like a sister/mother towards him. Not like the deep romantic feelings he had harboured for Rin all this time. She had helped with the pain but he had never truly forgotten it.

He had never been as forward as Rin was; never as cocky or cheeky and blunt about what he wanted. However, that did not mean he didn't care about him; not in the least. he was not as heartless as most believed him to be.

When he thought of someone else touching or wanting Rin; he felt a deep rage grow inside of him. When he thought of Rin leaving or forgetting him he felt like his heart was being squeezed tightly.

He loved Rin with every fibre of his being and had only forgotten him because he never thought that Rin would ever come back. He stopped believing in the dream thinking that he never _would_ come back.

Rin relaxed his body easing into Haru's; he felt so right being with him like this. Like their bodies had been perfectly made for each other. He couldn't imagine Haru being so gentle and loving to someone else.

"You mean it?" he asked cautiously. He could just be saying it so he would stop being upset but go back to not remembering their memories. He would never forgive Haru if he toyed with his feelings like that.

Haru pouted crossly. Did he really have that little faith in him as a lover? Great way to reassure him. "Believe in me a little alright? I'm not that bad at remembering!" Haru retorted crossly. It's not like he had the memory of a Siv.

Rin hummed thoughtfully but the anger in his voice was gone. He sounded more relaxed and thoughtful now instead of angry. Any resentment or sulkiness he once had was now eased and settled.

The two stared at the afternoon sun quietly as it beamed down golden light upon the desert. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold while having romantic tones too. Back home in the demon realm you never saw such beauty as this; only eternal darkness or a moon.

"Fancy trying eating dinner with me again?" Haru asked hopefully. He had planned on making mixed kebabs for dinner; fish for him, meat for Rin. He knew Rin had always been sensitive to the strong smells.

Rin perked up a little "Only if there is no fish" he replied bluntly. He really didn't know how Haru could only eat fish 24/7. He himself would have gone off it altogether if he tried such a diet.

Haru pinched his cheek crossly "No promises" he responded bluntly. Fish was good for you so he had no right to complain. It was good for your heart and complexion; even if you did smell a bit.

Meanwhile in the background a female figure stood watching them from afar with a cheeky smile on her face. " _Geez those two; Haruka-sama really did choose an odd one to marry"_ Nerine sighed heavily before vanishing.


	5. C5: Romantic failure

**Haru does some sly checking out of Rin; but when he tries to slip away he gets caught.** **Humor and fluff**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Rin lay on the opposite side of the bed quietly watching Haru as he slept peacefully. They had eaten a delicious buffet of meat, fish and such for dinner; to which Haru fell asleep soon after. He didn't ever think Haru would be capable of eating so much; but given how busy he must be on a daily basis it was quite understandable but the sleeping part was a bit of a downer.

Rin had simply felt like relaxing or even hanging out but Haru went and got himself a food coma; so any plans he may have had quickly ended then and there. So being the good lover he was; carried Haru to bed and tucked him in. Even the servants had apologized for their princes behaviour and thanked him for such a thing.

It had been painful of course; having to strip Haru revealing his toned form to Rin. He was a teenager after all; he had needs and urges stronger than anyone else at that age. Being a demon he was more open about his lewdness but he had a good control over it; having incubus genes woven into his bloodline it had been a miracle he didn't pop a boner while doing so.

He had held back for the past 8 years without holding Haru; so, he could wait a while more before he held him. God knows he had the patience of a saint waiting for such a thing; but all good things came to those who wait after all.

He would never dream of forcing Haru into sleeping with him; he hated those types of people and even his mother had made it a law that sexual acts had to be consented in the demon realm. Such demons who even attempted such a thing were killed upon sight; while being a pervert was not looked down upon forcing someone against their will was.

When Rin did eventually claim Haru he would make sure it was consensual and Haru _wanted_ to sleep with him. Sure he wanted Haru to beg; but in the sense for him to be begging Rin to do him harder. The idea of forcing Haru against his will made him feel sick to his stomach; he was a demon but he was not that cruel.

Rin had then tucked Haru in but given him a white cotton bed shirt to wear for decency. He didn't need Haru whining about such things come tomorrow; when he first arrived, he had already been called a pervert by said person.

Hearing such a thing by the guy he liked for appreciating a fine ass pissed off Rin. Yes he had seemed pretty forward when he first reunited with Haru; but all he had planned on doing was having a hot make out session. Let Haru know what was in store; he would never even dream of doing such a thing with Haru unless he actually showed signs of wanting to.

Upon getting into bed Rin had opted to simply go bareback; I mean he would be seeing everything eventually and they were engaged. It's not like they were complete strangers after all; so, he could do what he wanted in front of Haru. Plus, when he woke up in the morning Haru's reaction would be well worth it. Not knowing where to look or what to do with himself; his pretty face flustered by embarrassment and shock.

His eyes roamed quietly over the revealed flesh of his fiancé quietly. His pale alabaster skin and dark locks that covered his eyes as he slept. His partner certainly was a beauty and he would enjoy the day when he eventually held him. To see Haru's usually composed face wracked with pleasure; god did he long to see such a thing!

" _Rin-chan! Don't go!" RIN-CHAAAAN!"_ Haru's childlike voice echoed in his mind.

Rin smiled softly and his eyes became pained; he would never leave Haru again after that. Even if it took a while he would make sure that Haru would know just how much he loved him. It would take time but he would show Haru slowly then more obviously how much the other boy meant to him; that he was truly serious about his feelings for him.

He reached forward and moved a few of Haru's bangs out his face gently. His heart ached with love upon gazing at the sleeping male. He was so fucking beautiful it wasn't fair; but if only Haru would think such things about him. Since he came here he hadn't so much gotten one compliment from the latter; simply insults and cold glares/stares.

Rin had imagined what Haru would look like as they got older; what his body would look like and what his personality would be like. He had imagined holding and being held by Haru numerous times but had never been able to see him.

But it seemed like Haru had forgotten what he felt for him; he had reassured him by showing he still cared for him. But not nearly as strongly as what Rin felt for the latter which made him sad. He moved closer to Haru and wrapped his arms around him gently holding the raven-haired boy close to him. "Why won't you just say it already? Those three words?" he muttered quietly.

 _ **Morning**_

Haru came to hazily; the bright light of the morning beaming down on him rousing him from sleep. Birds chirped and cawed from the tree's waking him from sleep; another day had started in the rain kingdom.

He opened his eyes slowly his sight becoming less blurry. His body still racked with sleep and his brain process still pretty slow; however, when he looked beside him he just about shit himself.

Lying next to him his arm snaked lazily but semi tightly around his waist was Rin. His beautiful face still adorned with sleep making him look even more attractive. His magenta bangs tumbled across his face slightly and his long lashes lay gently upon his smooth skin.

Hell, he looked like a fucking artistic god beside him; his body too stunning to look away from. Part of Haru was annoyed at Rin just opting to sleep in his bed without his consent; the other was slightly happy to wake up to such a sight.

But that wasn't what Haru was most worried about. He had only just learned of Rin and their relationship yesterday. He was still not used to the fact they had been engaged since birth. Hell, up until now he had absolutely no clue that Rin was even a demon; or the same cute little boy he had known as a child. He was still semi shaken and new to the whole concept of having a future husband.

God even the word seemed strange to him; I mean he was 17 so that made him still a semi-minor by his country's laws. Sure, not so much as a child but not old enough to drink or go out alone; but still capable of marriage and sexual acts. But that didn't mean he was ready to officially marry yet; that wouldn't be for some period of time yet.

He swallowed nervously allowing his eyes to roam down a little (I mean looking wouldn't hurt, right?) Immediately his blue eyes lit up and his cheeks flushed gently with embarrassment at the sight before him. If there was a god watching over him now; he thanked them endlessly for the what he had been gifted with.

Rin had a really nice body; well-toned abs as if chiseled by a god. His black horns still poking out of his head but not damaging the pillows at all (Thank god for that). But they were beautiful too look at; all black and twisted like vines. Haru was tempted to touch them; but doing such a thing without consent was rude so he held back on his urges.

His tail was wrapped around his waist and pointing up to Rin's chest. The end was shaped like a spade from the playing cards; only more pointy and deadly. He would hate to get poked by it at any point. It twitched about in Rin's sleep which made Haru stifle a laugh; though he was asleep Rin was capable of small cute gestures like this.

His nails were black and pointy but well cared for; he only hoped that Rin planned on trimming them should they ever get around to that sort of thing. If not, it would hurt like a bitch and Haru would be in a lot of pain. Haru shuddered at the mental thought of being poked in the ass by them; it even hurt mentally as much as he knew it would physically.

As his eyes roamed further Haru was given the relief of cencorship to his virgin mind. Thankfully Rin was covered by his waist down meaning he had some form of decency. If not Haru would be in full panic mode and crying internally from panic and shock. After all he was used to looking at his own body; not someone else's.

Haru swallowed nervously wondering what to do; he didn't need to pee but he was hungry and he needed to bathe. He was enjoying being close to Rin but now that he was awake all his systems were staring to wake up too. It got really hot at night meaning he got really sweaty and he had no intention of laying in his own body fluids much longer.

Plus he didn't know how much longer he could hold in his desire to use the bathroom; he was too old to be having such accidents. He took a deep breath gathering his courage "Rin…Rin wake up" Haru retorted nervously trying to sound stern. However, he was semi failing due to the nerves coursing through his body.

Rin didn't stir and continued sleeping which caused the raven-haired boy to become more frustrated. Hell, why was he even sleeping in his bed? They may have been fiance's but they were still semi strangers. While it felt nice to be beside Rin; he wasn't so comfortable as sleeping beside him like this; not until at least 2 weeks into them living together.

Haru relented and tried to pull away from Rin slowly as to not wake him up; he needed to use the bathroom and didn't want to spend all morning in bed. As a prince, he had duties to attend to. Sure the latter may be used to taking it easy; but he had full intention of doing something with his day and enjoying his small amounts of free time.

However, as he tried to move Rin twitched and tightened his grip on Haru. He obviously had no plan on letting his beloved go anywhere without his consent; even if the latter was against it. His eyebrows furrowed a little and his expression became contorted showing his displeasure of Haru trying to make his escape from the bed.

Haru clicked his teeth in frustration adamant to leave the bed. He needed to pee and whether Rin liked it or not he was going to leave the bed. He closed his eyes and slowly started edging out of bed again. Just...a little...bit...further...almost...

"What are you doing?" a sleepy voice asked irritably. Why couldn't he just stay still and just enjoy being cuddled? It was the first time they had been physically intimate with each since they met. Yet Haru as always was eager to leave his side treating him as if he was some form of repulsive creature that deserved to be hated and he was forced to be with.

Haru snapped open his eyes and saw a sleepy Rin pouting crossly at him. He had sensed him move earlier meaning he woke up; but believed he would just relax and go back to sleep. But instead the latter had stubbornly tried to leave and get out of his grip; while he had put up a good fight against Rin's demon strength he had no chance.

Haru blushed wildly and frowned "That should be my question; what are you doing in _my_ bed?" he retorted defensively. They had spare rooms for gods sake; why didn't he just ask for one? At least then he could enjoy his own privacy and be able to use the bathroom when he wanted.

Rin huffed "It's not like I had anywhere else to go; what you rather I sleep on the floor?" he retorted in a slightly hurt tone. Did he treat all his guests like this? Let alone any romantic conquests? Just kick them out like they were nothing?

Haru felt a little bad for making it come across like that "You…you could have at least slept on the opposite side" he said shyly. Or for that matter kept his hands to himself instead of getting all clingy.

A cheeky smirk spread across Rin's face at Haru's embarrassment "But you're so nice to cuddle" he teased playfully his red eyes gleaming with mischief. So...that was the game? Haru was just being shy; how cute.

Haru's blush intensified and he grabbed a pillow slamming it in the demon princes face. The latter was taken by surprise and released his grip on the water prince. He fell backwards causing the sheet to slip but still cover his decency much to the rain princes relief.

Haru escaped the bed as quickly as he could grabbing his towel and making his way to his bathing chamber. God, he couldn't believe Rin for making such a blunt comment like that. His cheeks burned with embarrassment; he would never admit to anyone _especially_ Rin that he was secretly happy to hear such a thing.

Rin lay on the bed a while then removed the pillow from his face. He chuckled quietly to himself watching Haru leave the room in a huff. "Seems like Haru has a Tsundere side" he chuckled to himself.


	6. C6: Lost and confused, but I do love you

**Yes, I actually updated this story. It really has been ages hasn't it**

 **sorry, I've been having on/off creative block and its been a difficult month for me**

 **this august, as of the 23rd marks a very difficult time for me. It will mark the 2nd year of my dad having passed**

 **I hope to update soon and ask for you to share ideas on what you want to happen next**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Haru sat silently by the pool of water in front of him, cross legged in meditation pose. Trying to focus his chakra and inner Ki in his mind, concentrating his power into one form. Creating small ripples in the water as he did so, while simultaneously creating bubbles that surrounded him.

Water was one the few things that calmed him down when he was upset or something bothered him. Distracting him and capable of taking him away and allowing him to feel at one with himself. Many people had forms of stress relief that helped them vent or cope and this just happened to be his.

Over the years since his childhood he had perfected and harnessed his abilities till they came naturally to him. Since he had been born an only child with no friends, he had no other alternative. Getting headspace from the demon prince that was his now fiancé. He didn't know how much of this he could take, on an emotional and mental scale this was exhausting for him.

It was quite literally a blast from the past, facing his childhood and forced to remember memories and feelings. Be they happy, sad, embarrassing or unpleasant he was being forced to remember each and every one. Ones he had long since forgotten about or thrown away.

8 years ago, he fell in love for the first time with a young boy, one with pale skin, a sweet smile and eyes that lit up every time he spoke. A boy that would one day help him unite their two kingdoms but not in way he would understand till now. A boy run on emotions with a burning flame for a soul.

But that boy had left him behind with nobody to keep him company. Alone, confused, resentful and having nobody who would let him see Rin again, saying he had to wait and forget about him for now. Forced to live the life of a prince to be with endless training and no escape from it, driving him insane.

If not for Nerine he never would have found comfort or happiness, spending his days hidden under his blankets and sobbing his eyes out. Her company helping him find motivation to train himself and realize that he had a duty and that he would find what he lost again.

It was strange to think how the boy he fell for was now his fiancé. But the boy he knew and the man he was now felt like two completely different people indeed. He really found it hard to believe. Rin was now mischievous, cheeky and perverted in his eyes. Teasing him and speaking about sex so easily, instead of the shy, innocent and awkward boy he had once known.

For Rin to have changed so much was beyond him, it felt like a dream he didn't know how to wake up from. Especially given how their introduction had been upon them being reunited. The boy who was once shy about holding his hand, had pressed him up against a tile wall and been all but prepared to have his way with him.

He sighed heavily leaning his head back to gaze at the mosaic style ceiling above him, this was so much for him to take in. Yes, he had made that promise all those years ago to Rin, but how was it he never remembered? Surely, he would recall such a thing. He would not easily forget someone so supposedly important to him.

" _You seem troubled master. Have you not been resting well?"_ Nerine asked curiously. Appearing slowly out of the water, her hair rippling in the ocean and droplets running from her, rising slowly until her torso was visible where the water reached her chest. Had any human male have seen her he would have attacked at first sight.

Haru blinked, relief filling him now that she was here. Glad to have someone to vent his feelings to. Not always able to say them to the likes of Rin, seeing as he had mixed feelings towards him. While he did not hate Rin, you couldn't expect him to welcome him with open arms. After feeling so abandoned and bitter at their parting as kids. He had cried for so long that he had nearly caused harmful floods to his people.

"I'm fine. It's just hard to think that the Rin I knew as a boy and the prince of demons are the same guy" he revealed wearily. It was just so much to process in such a short time. How Rin could expect Haru to welcome him with open arms was beyond him. Why the hell would he be affectionate with a person he hadn't seen in 8 years or for that matter was a perverted demon.

Nerine smiled and chuckled under her breath, despite being all grown up now. Her master was indeed very naïve in some areas, but he would learn as he got older. " _All people change in different ways Master Haru. Some become calm and wise like yourself, or playful, energetic yet strong like Rin. We cannot all be the same or humans would be boring"_ she explained.

She had watched Haru grow from the young boy he had been, into the young man he was now. While he was still stoic and introverted, he was indeed more capable of showing emotions. Rin was still the boy he had loved as a child, she had seen it in him. But he was a man now too just like her master, so why Haru felt confused and worried she did not know.

Rin may have been forward, teasing and playful but he was not a bad person. Demons were known to indulge in erotic activities, dark magic and many things seen as taboo in the human world. Their outlook on life was very different from those who walked in the light and tended to be pure of heart and kind to everyone.

They were not wrong or corrupt just human, with a different opinion and outlook on something. The way they acted was very much normal but frowned upon by the standards of humanity. Besides, was it not right that Haru's first time be given to his first love and fiancé?

Haru softened, Nerine was right. But then again, she was always right which was why he had looked at her as a mother figure his whole life. There were few times she wasn't correct about something or didn't know the answer. Making him glad he had her when he was troubled.

She didn't judge him or scold him, she simply listened and offered kind words of advice. Helping him when he felt lost, guiding him back on the path and giving him that small push. She truly was his guardian angel and Shikigami, there to assist in any way she could while protecting him fiercely with her entire being.

He then slowly got to his feet dispersing the bubbles and ripples he had created earlier. The pool turning calm just like his new state of mind, the water mirroring his new found mood. Now clear of mind and knowing what he had to do now, talk to Rin.

However, before leaving he turned to Nerine who was still submerged in water, her greenish blue eyes gentle and yet playful. Already knowing where he was going. "Thank you, Nerine" he said gratefully. Without her, he would be lost. His childhood would have been gloomier and lonelier without her around to keep him company.

Nerine smiled warmly at him, a tender look on her face. She then gestured her hands in a shooing motion, water tricking down her pale arms and fingers and into the pool. " _Go to him, you need to speak. The bond between you is still strong but strained from the distance you created back then"_ she said sternly. They could not ignore each other forever.

As they were to be engaged soon enough, they need to repair their lost relationship. Looking past their differences and tensions, understanding that they needed to move on and love the person they were. Bringing themselves together and healing their tensions into the love she knew they felt.

Haru nodded then headed out of the chamber doors to find Rin, wrapping himself in his bathing attire as he exited the room. Nerine was right, they needed to speak to each other like adults not fight like kids. Though he found it hard given how pervy Rin could be sometimes.

Nerine watched him go and smirked in amusement, honestly these boys. How was it humans could act so strangely towards each other yet were unable to understand each other. She then sank under the water silently laughing to herself. Though they had both grown into young men, the two were still so innocent and naïve in many ways, it amused her.

* * *

Rin sat silently in Haru's bed chambers clutching Haru's pillow for comfort. I mean it was the only way he could be close to Haru seeing as Haru himself pushed Rin away constantly. He rejected any form of physical contact, hell he had played it off as a joke. But Haru getting upset at them sharing a bed that time had been rather hurtful to him as well.

After 8 years of pining for his beloved, he acted coldly to him like he was a stranger. Calling him names and treating him like a criminal for simply wanting to show him physical love and affection after being apart for so long. Refusing to acknowledge his feelings nor that he was the same guy, it hurt a little.

He never would have been able to be with Haru the way he had been as a kid. He had been too weak and needed to be strong in order to become heir and claim the powers he had now. Everything he did was to become Haru's suitor and become his husband. To be a man who could protect Haru from danger and fight by his side, not to be pushed away like he was now.

He had hoped to be welcomed with open arms and endless affection. Boy was he wrong, living in a dream world would be better than the life had now with Haru. He sighed heavily and buried his nose into Haru's pillow, his heart aching with sadness. Wishing the pillow itself was Haru, but he knew such a thing would never happen.

Suddenly there was a cough behind him, Haru clearing his throat letting Rin know he was there. Obviously not pleased at Rin entering his chambers without permission. "Upon whose bed are you sitting on?" Haru stated in a calm tone but there was a strong tension in the air. His voice filled with annoyance, honestly, he acted like he lived here instead of Haru.

Rin pouted at being scolded and hugged the pillow tighter feeling hurt and wrongfully blamed "Why do you care? You call me a pervert, you distance yourself from me and act affectionate then push me away. So why shouldn't I find comfort in your things?!" he snapped. Was he not allowed to have anything in this place? He hated how cold Haru was to him.

He may have been a demon but he was not heartless as the stereotype went. He was just wiser to the fact that humans were not so pure as they seemed. They were capable of being despicable and innocent equally. However, what defined humans was by what side they were willing to act on. Nobody was perfect, but your soul and decision of moral codes was what made you human.

Haru softened and a look of guilt came across his face. Truth be told he had never considered how his actions would affect Rin. He had just been caught up in the past. But seeing how Rin was truly upset because of his actions made him realize why Nerine had wanted him to speak to the demon prince. To understand his mind set and feelings.

He had been neglecting Rin who was seeking affection and trying to make up for lost time. Yet, he had been rejecting his attempts to repair their relationship and treating Rin coldly. He wondered how lonely Rin had felt, how bitter he must have felt for being treated like this. To have been forced to leave his side and live in the cold of the underworld for 8 years.

To have waited patiently in his home-world, watching Haru from afar. To have been so alone and unable to see Haru no matter how much he wanted to. How sad he must have been. He then reached out to his arms and wrapped them around Rin slowly. Pressing himself against Rin's back, breathing in his familiar scent and feeling the warmth of his body.

Rin tensed in his embrace feeling like this was a trick. There was no way this guy was the same Haru. He couldn't be, Haru didn't like any form of attention in that manner. Maybe he had created an illusion by accident, locking himself in a dream state that he longed for. That had to be it, this wasn't actually real and could not be happening.

Haru rested his head on Rin's shoulder, his long bangs tickling Rin's skin. Breathing heavily making Rin shiver at the contact, reminding him this was in fact happening. "H… Haru?" Rin stammered shyly. His cheeks flushing with embarrassment, was this actually happening? Hell, he may have been a demon but he could still feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been so cruel to you. I never thought you could change, I guess, I hoped you would be the same even as we grew up is all" Haru explained. Nerines words rung in his head and he felt foolish. Change wasn't always a bad thing, sometimes it was a good thing. A necessary part of life and everyone knew this.

Rin softened and pouted, did Haru truly believe him to be so completely innocent even as a child? "I wanted to kiss you as kids too. I just didn't feel worthy enough to ask you out yet" he replied defiantly. He had always loved Haru, he just wanted to become stronger.

Haru peered up at him silently, his blue eyes shining and enticing. Like the surface of the water itself making Rin blush and his heart race fast within his chest. "Do you want to kiss me now?" he asked curiously. He would be lying if he wasn't turned on by seeing the usually cocky Rin so embarrassed and shy, it was very enticing.

Rin blushed and nodded, showing just how serious about the water prince. He longed for the day he would be able to hold him in his arms and make love the entire night. "I thought I made it obvious when I first showed up here. But you called me a pervert and avoided me ever since" he replied defensively.

Haru hummed but agreed. Though he wasn't used to physical contact, in a sense what Rin did wasn't wrong, it was just something he wasn't used to experiencing. "Rin…" he coaxed seductively. Though he was usually hesitant to do so and shy, he wanted to kiss Rin. But he would rather slowly get used to kissing, instead of it all happen at once.

Haru then slammed his lips into Rin's in an affectionate but tender kiss. Giving the latter the affection he craved so badly. The kind he had been starving Rin of ever since he showed up at his place a few weeks ago. Mentally thinking on how he should have done this sooner.

Rin's eyes widened and he went into shock, not expecting the usually docile and cold Haru to be kissing him. Both turned on and in shock at the same time, not knowing how to respond. So many thoughts and feelings rushing through his mind. Happiness, confusion, doubt and shock all but flashing before him. But he knew this was real, and that was enough for him.

Eventually Haru pulled away, not averting his gaze from Rin. Not realizing how this dominant streak of his was turning on the demon prince like hell to see him in this light. "I may not remember much from our childhood. But I remember you, and I _do_ love you Rin" he replied reassuringly.

Rin stared at Haru in awe, he really had grown up from the boy who was so quiet and docile. He then smiled fondly and rested his head on Haru's chest humming to himself. "I think I just fell for you all over again" he chuckled. The Haru he remembered as a kid would never have been able to say something as cool as he just did now.

Haru blinked and a small smile appeared on his face, his hand roaming upwards to play with the tips of Rin's hair affectionately. "I'm glad" he replied. He may not have been as clingy as Rin, needing the constant affection and reassurance but he did care.

The two then rested against each other on the bed, simply enjoying the moment. Sure, they didn't always agree or get along, but they did love each other. But they still had a lot to learn.


	7. C7: Haru is mine!

**I finally updated this story after god knows how long of waiting**

 **I would like to thank Unicornblossem13 for the idea, please check out their work**

 **Rin finally meets Nerine, Haru's water familiar/Shikigami**

 **Instead of the usual love rival BS, I made her a maternal/mother figure to Haru due to forming bond when he was a child**

 **anyway, please review, follow and favourite**

Haru sat silently on the surface of the water in his bath, his knees tucked up under his chin for comfort. He was in a very thoughtful mood as of late but he had no idea as to why. So many emotions and thoughts swirled around his mind like a storm. Making it hard for him to understand the situation and what he should do to try and fix it. He was just a mess emotionally and mentally.

Usually he was a reasonable and level headed person, allowing very little to bother him and cause him any distress at all. But lately a lot of abrupt changes in his life had caused him a lot of personal distress. Being reminded of memories he had long since forgotten about, pushing them to the back of his mind long ago due to how sad they had made him.

He had come to accept that Rin was his fiancé and would be living here now. Yet he was still troubled by something and he didn't know what. So, in order to calm himself he had gone to the pool for some alone time. Whenever he had been troubled, he had always come to the water to comfort himself. He had done so ever since he was a young child. Becoming a personal ritual of sorts to help calm himself.

He watched bubbles and spirals of water dance around him, using his water powers for entertainment. I mean, what else was he supposed to do when he had nothing else to amuse him? Aside from his water powers, he really had nothing else to keep him entertained. A lot of his time consisted of paperwork, royal duties or trying to run a kingdom. He had a lot on his plate.

Though you would never think it, Haru was prone to great levels of emotional and mental stress. He just learned to hide it well from others under a calm mask, tending to break down or curl up in his bed and cry when he was alone. His sudden fiancé appearing into his life out of nowhere wasn't helping the matter at all.

He didn't hate Rin but he was still adjusting to their new relationship after being apart from each other for so long. He had deeply impacted his life and then just vanished for 8 years after that. He had suddenly left without giving any reason or explanation why. Leaving Haru alone with nobody for company until he met Nerine. He had succumbed his own kingdom to floods due to how much he had cried when Rin left.

He wasn't exactly going to be all huggy and clingy after being abandoned so suddenly after all. He had been deeply traumatized by losing his then best friend and crush, thinking he would never see him again. They had been so close back then and just when he had become attached to him, Rin had left him alone and returned to his home without warning.

" _Alone again master Haru?"_ Nerine asked curiously. It was not good for him to be sitting here alone all the time and ignoring his fiancé. Now that they were together again they should be spending time together. She knew the adjustment to Rin returning into his life would be hard. But it was not like Rin had wanted to leave him. He had his own duties to think about as the demon prince as well after all.

Haru sighed heavily "I needed to think. I can't seem to relax or act rationally lately" he explained. He got frustrated so easily and tended to find himself getting irritated around Rin. He kept finding himself wanting to be affectionate with Rin and then Rin would spoil the mood with his perverted demon nature. Honestly, it was the most frustrating thing he had ever had to do.

Nerine smiled in amusement, so her master was finally realizing he still loved Rin. But at the same time, he didn't know how to show it due to how abruptly he re-entered his life. While she understood the conflicting feelings that lay in his heart. To ignore him would only make the gap between them bigger, putting a strain on their relationship. Something she would not sit back and watch happen.

It seemed she was going to have to bring these boys closer together, I mean they were getting nowhere as it was. If she didn't interfere now they would just continue distancing themselves. But first, she would have to make sure her master didn't continue sulking. It was not very proper for a prince and a young man. He needed to learn to vent his emotions instead of keeping them all inside.

" _Master, please allow me to make you feel better"_ she offered kindly. Sitting alone like this and sulking would not fix the situation whatsoever. Since she was young, she had known many ways to calm her master down. Easing the pain in his heart till he was clear of mind again. Making sure to bring back the smile she loved so much.

Haru looked up at her, his blue orbs filled with hope and trust. Seeing truth behind her words and genuine concern for him. Nerine would never lie to him, she had been his Shikigami and friend since he was a young boy. He had faith in her actions. So he got to his feet slowly and followed her obediently out of his pool.

* * *

Haru and Nerine sat on Haru's bed together silently. Enjoying the peaceful ambiance of silence, the low lighting and comfort. Enjoying sharing each other's company without interruption. She had told all of his servants to leave him be to rest as Haru was not feeling well. Though they had been worried, they obeyed his orders. Knowing better than to go against him or his Shikigami.

Since she had left the water to accompany him, Nerine had since decided to change into some garments to cover her decency. Never allowing anyone to look upon her form in disrespect. Though she was a lower goddess, she was still powerful and a woman. She felt emotions the same as a human would, only her outlook was more open minded than a human females would be.

She was wearing a white toga dress with a V teardrop formed chest, fastened by two wooden clips on her shoulders. A tight white sash around her waist and a flowing knee length skirt. The whole attire was inspired by the goddesses of Greek Mythology, though she was in fact simply a very powerful sea nymph. Though she had some slight connections to the Greek god Poseidon.

Before Haru, she had served many great rulers and water magic users. Helping each and every one of them rule a kingdom and helping them grow into great and powerful leaders. She had respected and cared for each and every one, though out of all of them, Haruka was the one she was closest to out of them all. Having a fondness for the raven haired prince.

To cheer him up, Nerine had brought Haru some of his favourite snacks that he used to love as a child. Whenever he was sad or low in spirits she would bring him some to make him feel better. Ever since he was a boy, Haru had been the very emotional type. But after the trauma of losing his best friend, he had slowly learned to lock his heart away, as well as the emotions inside of it.

The kind gesture had indeed cheered Haru up and he was in a much more pleasant mood than earlier. Though she probably saw it as nothing but her duty as a Shikigami, it meant more to him that she probably knew. Grateful to Nerine for doing all of this simply to make him happy again. She truly was a very caring person indeed.

Though her job was to protect and serve his as his Shikigami, he had acted like a mother towards him his entire life. Doing a better job of raising him than any of the servants that lived in the castle with him. For that he was immensely grateful to her, he would have fallen apart if not for her.

However, their peace was to be short lived as someone didn't like them being alone together. Wanting to check up on the water prince to see what he had been doing by himself. Upon seeing Haruka with some unknown woman, Rin had decided to spy on them. Was this why Haruka had rejected him? Because despite them being engaged he had found someone else?

" _Master Haruka, I don't know if you are aware. But there is a crow sat on the corner of the room spying on us"_ she replied casually. She had noticed it some time ago but never said anything as she thought it would simply leave. She at first thought it must have gotten lost and was simply entertained by any shiny objects in the room. However, the creature took no interest in whatever was lying about the room at all.

Over time she had realized the crow had no intention of leaving and was watching them very closely. Its shiny red eyes observing them with suspicion and keen interest. Taking in their every move. She wondered if Rin had sent it to check up on Haru, honestly if he needed to speak to him why didn't he just come himself. The lack of communication certainly didn't help their relationship.

They were both almost adults yet they were acting like children in this relationship. No wonder she was having to help them out here. Otherwise they would never get anywhere here. Honestly, sometimes she felt like she was babysitting children all over again instead of helping to offer guidance towards two young men.

Haru sighed heavily, of course Rin would do something like this. Rin was so stubborn he would never be upfront and speak about what was bothering him to Haru. Instead he would use his magic to spy on him and try and understand Haru's feelings. Though he himself wasn't perfect, he would have preferred that he and Rin speak together in person about their problems. Being able to move on from the past, but Rin's actions often caused a strain in that area.

"I honestly don't know" he replied bluntly his tone filled with boredom. Rin could do whatever the hell he wanted for all he cared. He just couldn't understand what was going through his head half the time. Sometimes he was flirtatious, dominant and perverted, which would send chills down Haru's spine and yet arouse him greatly. Yet at the same time it caused Haru to feel like he was nothing but a toy for Rin.

Then other times he could be deep, distant, fragile and emotional. Showing signs of the boy that had left Haru behind, the same boy that he had fallen for all those years ago. He changed between personalities so often that it caused Haruka to become confused that they were the same person. Trying to figure out if Rin was being serious half the time or just messing with him.

If he would rather send his supposed Shikigami to learn about him then he obviously had no interest in taking their relationship seriously. "If he did, then it probably wouldn't be here". If Rin hadn't sent it to spy on them it wouldn't be as observant as it was being. It would be off doing something or grooming itself, at the very least it would be more fidgety.

Nerine shrugged to herself, she had no idea if it was or not. But her gut instinct told her that the crow was indeed Rin's. She could sense his aura coming strongly from the carrion. " _That's fine"_ she replied. Not that there would be much to see, as his Shikigami her job was to protect Haru and act as a guardian towards him. Making sure he came to no harm and became a great ruler.

Unless it wanted some sweets, she would gladly share with it, nothing more would happen while it was here. This was simply some quiet time for herself and her master to relax together. Since the bird was doing no harm so far, she would tolerate its presence. Though it was annoying somewhat, she was not overly bothered by it watching them. It was probably just curious anyway.

However, it seemed that Rin was not so trusting towards his partner with their relationship. A mischievous smirk then spread across her face, why not test this theory then? To see if Rin was really that insecure. She then moved closer to Haru, leaning towards him in a fake seductive manner _"How about we have a little fun with this master? We could play a prank on the demon prince"_ she suggested in amusement.

She was interested to see how precious the demon saw her master to be. If he truly cared about him so much, why did he not choose to spend his time with him instead of ignoring him? Did he truly carry the same strong feelings he once had for Haruka as a boy? Or did he simply see him as a form of entertainment and sulked when Haruka didn't do what he wanted?

Haru was intrigued by this and raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering what she had in mind "What kind of trick?" he asked. Usually he tended to avoid such things as they only caused problems for himself and others around him. However, since it involved getting a little bit of payback on Rin he would happily take part in her plans.

Nerine's eyes gleamed brightly like the sun reflecting on the water's surface _"Well how about we…"_ she trailed off. Leaning towards Haru more closely and whispering her plan into his ear. As he got closer to Haru, she saw out of the corner of her eye that the crows eye gleamed. The creature tilting its head curiously, most likely wondering what the hell they were talking about.

While she had the chance, she would certainly get a rise out of the demon prince. Though she would help support them both, she enjoyed a bit of harmless fun every now and again. I mean she had learned of all the antics that Rin had gotten up to with Haruka, so why not give him a taste of his own medicine for once?

Haru's eyes lit up as he heard the details of Nerine's plan. She really was a sly and intelligent woman when he wanted to be. But as what expected of a water nymph, they were tricksters. "Sounds good" he replied quietly. Maybe this would allow Rin to finally pay attention to him instead of sulking alone. If he wasn't such a pervert, Haru would have liked him a little bit more.

" _Alright, then let us begin now"_ Nerine replied playfully in a whispered tone. Maybe this would allow the demon prince to finally be honest about his feelings for her master. Though he had a hobby of acting as the dominant, it was clear to see he held a childish nature too. Maybe she could take advantage of that in this situation for some slight entertainment.

It was then that Haru suddenly flung her to the bed unexpectedly, at least by Rin's eyes. Haru pushing her down onto the bed in a very dominant manner, looming over her form in a predatory manner. Before she could reply, Haru held Nerine's hands either side of her head while his legs straddled her waist. Holding her down firmly so there was no way she could escape his grasp.

To anyone else that should walk in, this looked like these two were about to take part in some very mature intimacy. When in fact they were truly faking the entire thing, and acting. It was a good thing they had locked the door to prevent anyone from entering or they would never be able to explain this scene without it being awkward.

" _Master Haru"_ he replied in mock shyness. Her cheeks flushed with an embarrassed blush at her masters supposedly unexpected gestures towards her. Though she would be lying if she said she wasn't getting a kick out of this. Nerine could never hold such feelings for her master after watching him grow from a child to a young man. But she would happily act as though they were lovers to tease the demon prince.

"Nerine…" Haru replied in a seductive tone causing the crow to stiffen and perk its head forward. "…I've never noticed until now just how pretty you are" he stated. If this didn't get a rise out of Rin he didn't know what would. This was the last resort he could think of that would make Rin notice how lonely he was. I mean, the guy was so stubborn he spent half of his time alone sulking for unknown reasons.

The nymph looked away still faking her shyness, trying to be as dramatic as possible in hopes of teasing the demon prince. _"W… we can't, something like this is forbidden"_ she replied quietly. She was making sure to milk this situation as much as possible. Using her sexuality to make it as dramatic as possible. If it meant she could get a rise out of Rin she would happily take part in her master's plan.

"You think I care about that?" Haru questioned sternly leaning closer to her face. Up close he could see how fair her complexion was, but a water nymph that was to be expected of her. Ever since he had been a child he had thought Nerine was beautiful, but he could never hold romantic feelings for her. She was like family to him, as well as playing the role of the mother he never had.

" _Haruka"_ Nerine replied in a fake shocked tone. This seemed like a scene from one of those romance novels. Though in reality she found them to be boring and unrealistic romance scenes. It was taking all she had in this moment not to break character and burst into laughter. This was all so silly, but she would continue for the sake of her master. If it meant his fiancé noticed him.

"Nerine" he replied calmly leaning towards her. If Rin didn't react to this he didn't know what he would do. He may as well just give up on Rin being honest with him at all. He would never get Rin to be himself around him all the time. Instead he would just get different sides of his personality depending on the situation. But he felt sad that was what their relationship would amount to.

Just as it appeared the two of them were about to kiss each other, a loud cawing noise was heard echoing around the room. Having grown irritable at the scene that was taking place before it. Breaking the tense silence that had previously been surrounding the room. Wanting to make itself known to the two of them openly.

" _Ah"_ Nerine exclaimed jumping in surprise at the loud noise. The crow suddenly appearing beside them on the bed. But how had she never seen or sensed it approaching during that time? She then teleported with her hydro-portation to escape to the other side of the room. Prepared to attack the creature if it attempted to act as a pest to her. She would protect herself if necessary.

Haru peered at the creature in a bored manner, not amused by its little hissy fit taking place "He's mad" he replied bluntly stating the obvious. It was ruffling its feathers and cawing loudly, something crows only did when upset. However, he didn't recall doing anything that would upset the animal unless it wanted to be released through a window.

Honestly, he was tempted to poke it in an attempt to tease it a little. Though he had a feeling it would only peck him back with its sharp beak which would hurt like hell. Its fine black feathers were very lovely to look at, making him want to run his fingers across its body and stroke it. Though he thought he had better not.

Suddenly, the crow began to vanish in a cloud of smoke which circled its form. Slowly growing bigger and bigger in size, when it vanished, an annoyed looking Rin stood in its place. They had a hell of a lot of explaining to do, Haru especially. He had been so loyal to him all these years, waiting for the day when he was strong enough to protect Haru and rule by his side.

The two were surprised by this transformation, having not expected it at all. Clearly getting the wrong end of the stick here. The crow had not been a familiar but in fact Rin himself in disguise. It seemed amongst many other forms of magic in his knowledge, shape shifting into animals was also part of his abilities.

His red eyes gleamed with rage and small tears appeared in the side of his eyes "What the hell are you two doing?" she yelled angrily, glaring at the mystery girl with anger. He was so upset he was shaking. He was obviously jealous and for good reasons, he had never seen this girl around here before. But Haru seemed to be very close and intimate with her for whatever reason.

The two figures blinked in an emotionless manner at the annoyed demon. Slowly taking in the situation before them. Eventually they replied, "He was the crow?" in unison their tones surprised. Who knew Rin had the hobby of voyeurism in his free time. But then again it made sense since he was somewhat of a pervert. He probably had an endless list of interests unknown to them.

That was the last straw, Rin was done with Haru making fun of him. He may not have been perfect but he was his lover. He wouldn't let some strange woman take his beloved Haruka from him. Sure, she was indeed lovely and physically appealing to the eye, but she would never make Haru as happy as he could.

Rin then abruptly grabbed Haru by the cheeks, pulling him closer to him desperately. His maroon eyes filled with hurt and sadness, gazing into the blue orbs that were Haru's eyes. Was he not good enough for him? What did he have to do to prove he truly loved Haruka? Why did he have to be so difficult? The separation had been hard on him back then too, he never wanted to leave Haru behind.

Haru meanwhile was surprised, still in shock that the crow was Rin. Now realizing that he had not only watched the entire scene, but had probably heard him talking about him too. As well as not expecting to get this much of a reaction from his fiancé. It was all happening so fast and was a lot to take in.

Rin then kissed Haru hard, slipping his tongue into Haru's mouth. Not removing his lips from Haru's the entire time. Venting all of his emotions into the passionate embrace with Haru. He kept his gaze on the water nymph standing on the other side of the bed the entire time. Not looking away once, wanting her to see that he was not giving up Haruka to anyone. His possessive side coming to light.

He had claimed Haruka as his own from the day they had met. Knowing that they were meant to be, forever one in body and soul. When they parted ways so he could return home and train. He had promised he himself he would return, having fallen for the water prince at first sight. Though it had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Eventually he pulled away from the kiss slowly, his own cheeks still red while Haru gasped for breath. Still stunned by the passionate kiss he had just received. Unable to get his words out. He then pulled Haru close to him glaring at Nerine protectively "Haru is _mine_ , got that water witch?" he growled coldly. He would never let anyone take Haruka from him, no matter who they were.

He would like to see this girl try, but she was out of her league. He was a pure blooded demon, he had powers that she could never dream of. He was to become future ruler of the underworld someday after all. Then he would see how cocky she was in trying to claim Haruka for herself. He could take her on any day.

Meanwhile, Nerine was both surprised and amused by the reaction they had managed to get from the demon prince. He truly was an interesting young man, if not somewhat stubborn about his feelings. "You got it Tsundere prince" she replied in amusement. She should have thought of this sooner.

* * *

"Ok, so who the hell are you?" Rin asked defensively. He was currently sat on the bed his arms wrapped around Haru from behind. Still somewhat glaring at Nerine hatefully. He could sense they knew each other and had a close bond. Though he was still upset about the fact they had tricked him by pretending to be lovers. It would take time before he forgave Haru for doing that to him.

Meanwhile, Haru had calmed down but was somewhat annoyed at how Rin was acting sulky. Yes, he shouldn't have teased him but he was being a bit overly dramatic about the whole thing. He hadn't cheated on him and never dreamed of doing such a thing. It was simply payback for ignoring him for so long. Though he didn't openly show it, he too got lonely without Rin by his side.

Nerine blinked then realized she hadn't yet introduced herself to Rin. She had simply watched from the shadows and observed till now. How had she been so rude to him? She then smiled politely _"Forgive me, my name is Nerine. I the Shikigami of master Haruka. It's nice to meet you in person at last"_ she replied calmly. Of course, he would be suspicious of her after what happened.

However, she had sensed he had been here this entire time, hoping to get a rise out of him to prove he did indeed care about Haruka. He was just very stubborn about admitting his feelings. Though their relationship would go a lot smoother in her opinion if they would just be honest with each other, preventing all these arguments.

Rin blinked then looked at Haru in confusion "Why did you never tell me about her?" he asked curiously. He wouldn't have gotten so mad if he had simply explained their relationship. Did Haruka just get a kick out of teasing him? That was not only childish of him but really unfair, they were a couple after all weren't they?

Haru pouted, why was he getting all mad when he had been upset at Rin for ignoring him so much? Honestly, he really didn't understand Rin's thought process sometimes. He was so confusing. "You never gave me a chance" Haru replied defiantly. Maybe if he had chosen to spend more time with him it would have come up in conversation. But instead he simply ignored him.

Rin pouted in response but he knew Haru was right. They hadn't been spending nearly enough time together for him to know that. Making him feel guilty for his actions. He then turned to Nerine, still pouting at being made fun of. Even if it had been acting he didn't like how close she had gotten to Haru. That was something only he could do.

" _My master has always been stubborn in his own way, but he indeed has a kind heart. I know that better than anyone"_ she replied calmly with a fond look on her face. Though many masters could abuse their shikigami, he never did.

Rin frowned in annoyance, she talked about Haru in such a familiar way. But how could that be? How long had they known each other? He had never mentioned her before as kids, so why was he only meeting her now? Making him wonder what kind of thins they had done in the past, after all she spoke about him in a very affectionate tone.

Nerine chuckled, she felt bad for the way she spoke. But being as old as she was as a water nymph, she often spoke in an old-fashioned manner that only her master could understand. " _I apologize for being confusing. After you and my master parted ways as children he fell into depression. The land suffered badly because of the heavy rains. I came to Haru sensing his sadness, I promised to protect him and help him grow stronger"_ she explained.

She had sensed his strong power and lonely soul, appearing before him. They had shared words and learned his story, thus promising to help Haruka control his powers over time. In return she would protect him and his kingdom from harm, though she would need to use his energy as part of their pact. Because of his young age at the time she tried to take as little as possible, but over time it had become stronger.

Rin blinked then his eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. Shikigami's were magical creatures who acted as guardians to those they served. Aiding them in battle while protecting them. She had been protecting Haruka as a child while Rin had left him behind. Thus, acting as his family so he would not feel alone. Which would explain the strong bond between them, after all she had been by his side for the past 8 years.

He loosened his grip and bowed his head feeling ashamed. He had been worried over nothing and probably upset the two of them with his actions just now. He felt like an utter ass. He should have trusted Haruka more, he should have believed in him. But with how emotionally and physically distant he had been lately, he felt like Haruka no longer cared about him.

"I'm sorry, I suspected you of trying to steal Haruka when that wasn't the case" he replied apologetically. When would he ever learn not to jump to conclusions about everything? How come he could never be rational and always let his emotions clear his judgement? He really was immature wasn't he? He supposed that would never change.

Haruka blinked, surprised by the genuine sadness and shame in Rin's voice. Making him feel bad for teasing him. Rin had only been scared of losing him after only having reunited with him a short time ago. He then softened and petted Rin's head affectionately, wanting to comfort him a little. No wonder he had lashed out like that, he had simply felt insecure and worried about Nerine being a stranger to him.

Nerine smiled warmly _"You have not wronged me so there is no need to feel regret. I admit I wanted to test you a little to see if your affections for my master were truly genuine. I now see I was indeed correct"_ she replied in a relieved tone. More than anything she wanted Haru to be happy with someone who would treasure him above all. Though hard to understand, it was clear to see Rin did indeed love Haruka with all his heart.

Though he wanted to be mad, Rin could understand her actions. Nerine had cared for Haru since he was a small child, of course she would be suspicious of him appearing suddenly all these years later. She wanted to make sure that he would love and protect Haruka the same way she had all these years, knowing he would be in good hands.

Nerine then reached out and ruffled Haruka's head affectionately. The same way a mother would a child or an older sister would towards their sibling. Showing genuine affection for him. She then disappeared in a swirl of water, until she was no more and left them alone. Leaving as quickly as she had appeared. Truly revealing her nature as a water nymph to a surprised Rin.

Rin then went quiet, feeling guilty for not trusting in Haruka's loyalty more. He couldn't help being insecure when at every attempt, he made to be affectionate with Haruka he pushed him away. "I'm sorry Haru" he replied. He could understand why Haru would grow irritable with him when he constantly suspected him all the time. It must have been very frustrating for him.

Haru softened, for once he accepted he had been in the wrong here. He had teased Rin in hopes of getting a reaction from him. Though it had worked, he should have just been honest. He then continued petting Rin's hair affectionately in hopes of comforting him. "No, it's my fault. I should have told you about Nerine" he replied. She had just been such a big part of his life growing up that he never had to tell anyone.

He had never believed that Rin would ever come back growing up. So, he had confided in Nerine for everything, her having helped him emotionally and psychologically with all of his issues. Giving him hope and strength that things would get better and that he would indeed see Rin again someday, but he just had to wait for him.

Rin shifted, as mad as he had been at Haruka for tricking him like that. He felt closer to Haruka right now, which had probably been her goal all along. How very sneaky of her, but very clever. Though her actions had been hard to understand, the outcome had indeed been clever and worked very well indeed.

"Hey Haru?" he asked hopefully. Right now, he wanted to indulge in Haru's company and be spoiled by his affection. Though he was probably asking too much of Haru by doing so. Haru was not exactly very good at showing affection when he didn't want to. His moods were hard to read like that often leading to misunderstandings.

"Hmm?" Haru replied calmly still running his hands through Rin's hair. Strangely, he found it comforting and was enjoying the action. Rin certainly had very silky smooth hair, so soft and gentle. As kids he had always been jealous of and admired Rin's hair colour, though he had never been able to touch it back then. This was his first time doing so.

Rin hesitated, then swallowed nervously mustering all of his courage. Afraid that Haruka may reject him, I mean he was awkward and stubborn about it when he tried to snuggle. He then took a deep breath deciding to risk it "Kiss me" he replied quickly. There he had said it, if Haru said no at least they had made up. Even if he didn't get that piece of sugar he craved.

Haru stopped stroking his hair, but didn't push him away. Though usually he was shy and nervous about kissing Rin, right now the mood was pleasant and he felt bad about what he did. Rin wasn't being a pervert in fact he was being very cute right now. Thus, alluring Haru to want to be close to him, wanting to spoil the demon prince in all the love he had to offer.

"Rin, look at me" he replied calmly, his voice almost commanding. If Rin so wished for it, he would happily give him affection. Though, he would do so over time as he wanted to form this relationship slowly. He had no interest in rushing anything, he wanted to understand Rin in both heart, mind and body as one.

Rin slowly looked up, his bangs tumbling in front of his face. A curious expression on his face, which slowly turned to surprise as he was met with Haru turning his head to kiss Rin. His hands gently tangled in Rin's hair making sure he couldn't pull away. His lips gently brushing against Rin's in an affectionate manner. Showing his love for the Demon prince.

Rin went into shock at the fact that Haru actually granted one of his requests for once. His cheeks heating in embarrassment, while internally he was flying on cloud nine. Slowly his expression softened and he leaned into the kiss. Closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, enjoying being spoiled by Haruka like this. For he didn't know when it would happen again.


End file.
